


Pit Stop

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: A small amount of, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno, will add relevant tags as i add chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: When the Lost Light gets damaged and stops on a planet to make repairs, Drift has an encounter with the local fauna.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the Drift smut

It had been weeks since the Lost Light made an sudden pit stop on some bland rock of a planet. Splitting into groups to make repairs, Drift had been on guard duty. When he disappeared, Rodimus and Megatron formed a search party. Drift had slipped down the cliffside, too wet and soft to support him in climbing back up. Drift later explained that he got lost trying to find another way back up.

He claimed there was life on this planet, and that it was organic; they should leave immediately. Both captains listened, and managed to get the ship in enough working order to relocate to a wider and more deserted location. Ratchet had demanded Drift let him make sure he was okay, and Drift had learned to not argue in their time off the starship.

That was when he discovered that Drift had a very close encounter with the aliens. He had eggs inside him.

Ratchet had recommended himself and all medics on board monitor Drift closely, but wait and see if his body would eject the foreign content on its own before going a surgical route.

It had been weeks and outside of his midsection having warped a little, nothing really changed.

Until his temperature spiked. Until he couldn’t close his array, apologizing between heavy breathy moans.

After a short discussion and some precautions made clear, Ratchet gave Drift permission to do what he wanted.

“Frag to your spark’s content.” Ratchet said, hands thrown up. “But you call me, or First Aid, someone if anything feels weird or is painful or-“

Drift threw himself at Ratchet, cupping his face as he kissed him deeply. He pulled the medic on top of himself, hugging his hips with his thighs. “Please,” he panted. “I’m sorry Ratchet, I’m so hot. If you don’t-“

Ratchet quieted him for a moment with a kiss, then Drift revved his engine and kissed back harder, thrusting his hips against his. The underside of Drift’s spike twitched against Ratchet’s white armor.

He reached between himself and Drift, grabbing at the spike between them. Ratchet could feel his own temperature rising and it wasn’t just the moment; Drift was extremely warm.

“Ratchet,” Drift panted. Before he could say another word, Ratchet slipped his hands under Drift, one on his waist and the other going under his arm, cupping his shoulder and rolling. Ratchet put himself on top, hands sliding down Drift's red and white sides.

The medic fidgeted, situating himself on top of Drift, reaching for his spike between them with one hand while the other brushed against his valve. "Hold on," he muttered quietly, Drift panting and squirming under him, feeling his hands grab at his hips and pulling weakly as he whined. Ratchet bit his lower lip as he rubbed the tip of Drift's spike up and down his folds. "hold on."

Condensation beaded on their armor as Ratchet slid down Drift's spike, feeling it throb inside him. He lifted his hips, starting to bounce under Ratchet to get his spike in deep. He was so frantic, Ratchet sat himself all the way down, sure to pin him while being careful to not apply too much pressure on his stomach. "Either work with me or stay still, Drift."

Drift was quiet, but he nodded and let Ratchet set the pace before moving his hips in time. He held onto Ratchet tightly, stifling would-be yells as they fragged roughly. Ratchet began panting harder himself, throwing his hips up and down, supporting himself with one hand while the other wrapped around his own spike, pumping away at it.

With his mouth open but making no sound, Drift shivered under Ratchet, burning so hot the air around him was freezing. He twitched, letting out quiet gasps as he overloaded.

Ratchet slammed his hips down one last time, feeling Drift twitch and finish inside him but he continued stroking his own spike and reaching his own climax. He let out a long drawn-out pleased sigh, spilling onto Drift's stomach.

Shakily, Ratchet lifted himself off Drift, his depressurizing spike laying against his thigh. "...Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Drift croaked. He stretched slowly, retracting and closing his panels, knowing it'd be quite a mess to clean later. "yeah, I am." He felt calmer, cool, more in control of himself again. "Thanks."

Ratchet sat down next to him, a hand pressed to his back when Drift made the move to sit up to help him. "Think you're gonna get like that again? Maybe you need to stay here."

"I'm feeling fine, Ratchet." Drift said, sliding off the tabletop onto his feet. "A lil' shaky, from that overload but I'll be one hundred percent after a few minutes."

"Here," Ratchet said. He handed Drift a small drink of energon. "drink this, perk up a little and get some energy back. And you call me immediately if you need me, Drift. I mean it."

Drift drank the blue energon faster than either had expected. "Will do."


	2. Chapter 2

Drift, satisfied and calm for the moment, slowly paced up and down the hallway. It was quiet, no traffic, just what he needed. Sitting made Drift feel worse, so he paced. When he reached the corner, Rewind and Chromedome happened to be at the same corner, and everyone jumped from the surprise.

“Drift!” Rewind said. “Good to see you.”

“Glad to see you both.” Drift said, trying to not sound exhausted. “Where were you heading?”

“Hoping to get one of the rec rooms.” Chromedome answered. We’re setting up a movie marathon for later, and a rec room would have more room.”

“You should definitely join us.” Rewind said, on his tipoes.

Drift wanted to, but he knew better. “Maybe.” He said. “If I can, I will.”

“We’ve been getting ‘maybe’ all day.” Chromedome said, hand now on Drift’s shoulder. “If you can’t make it or don’t want to, Drift, it’s fine.”

“Chromedome…” Rewind said, hand on his face.

“No, no it’s fine.” Drift said. He couldn’t bear to be dishonest. “I won’t be able to make it, no. I’m… actually under supervision, Ratchet’s orders.” He leaned on the wall. “I was actually walking up and down this hallway because being still kinda hurts.”

Both Rewind and Chromedome perked up. “Oh!” Chromedome said.

“We couldn’t tell you were sick.” Rewind added. “You’re not contagious, are you?”

“More of an injury.” Drift said, hand on his side. “It’ll pass. Nobody in medical is worried at the moment.”

“Anything we can do to help?” Rewind asked. Drift clenched his jaw, and he couldn’t help looking pained.

“Honestly? The only thing that has helped has been fragging.”

The bonded pair took a step back. “What kind of injury…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Drift interrupted. Now he was hot from being needy again as well as embarrassed. “Anyways, er, I think… I’m going to go back to pacing. Thanks for the invite to movie night.”

Drift turned around, slowly starting another round down the hallway. After passing a few doors, he heard footsteps behind him, and stopped. “Drift? Come with us.”

“Chromedome,” Drift said, head hanging. “I’ll be fine. Go set up for movies, I’m sure the crew could use it.”

“And we think you need our help a little more.” Rewind said. He reached up, and took Drift by the hand.

Rewind pulled him, while Chromedome’s hands pressed to Drift’s back. “If you don’t want to, it’s okay.” Chromedome said quietly.

Drift was too far gone already, body ablaze. He opened the door to the rec room before Rewind reached for the keypad.

Nothing but tables and chairs, Drift sat down in the closest chair, panting away with his optics shut. Rewind stood between his legs, pushing them apart to make room. “You’re burning up…” he said, worry on his voice as his hands rubbed hot plating. Chromedome paused, hands on Drift’s shoulders. “Maybe we should wait.”

“No,” Drift spat out, breathing in deep. “walking helped the aches but it didn’t help with the overheating…”

“And, what, getting fragged does?” Chromedome asked, massaging Drift’s shoulder joints. Drift nodded, biting his lower lip.

Rewind’s hands made their way to Drift’s hips. “We can help with that.”

“Please,” Drift hissed, hands clenching the sides of his chair. With that, Rewind’s fingers traced down seams that parted immediately, Drift’s hard spike springing out. His biolights flickered intensely, spike laying against his stomach as he groaned.

Rewind’s fingers pushing into his valve was a welcome sensation. Drift’s jaw dropped when Rewind parted his fingers, and he tried to not buck his hips. “Slower, Rewind.” Chromedome said.

Drift’s head lolled back against Chromedome’s side. “Ohhh…” he sighed hard. “Mmggh…” He felt another finger slip inside him as a hand cupped his jaw. “Mh?”

Opening his optics, Drift found himself face to face with the tip of Chromedome’s spike poking out of its housing. When he stepped closer, Drift shut his optics and parted his lips, tongue against the tip.

Drift’s hips ached from holding his legs apart, tense and twitching as Rewind’s thumb rubbed against his node, brushing against the underside of his spike. “Haah, faster…” he whined as he took the entire head of Chromedome’s spike into his mouth.

He could feel Chromedome shudder, and more spike went in, thumb brushing his cheek. Drift smiled, realizing that this wasn’t something Chromedome did with Rewind. Over his own breathing he could hear Chromedome, his gasps, his engine, the click his tires made when they turned slowly.

His hips rocked, Drift sucked harder and Rewind knew just how to work Drift over to make him groan in pleasure-pain. He was hot, his body feeling tight as charge built up.  
Drift moaned hard, shaking in his chair and it tipped Chromedome over his edge. The moment transfluid touched his tongue, Drift opened his mouth in a sharp gasp. The rest spilled onto his cheek, lip, chin, dripping onto his chest.

Chromedome couldn’t help but put some of his weight on Drift, spike twitching as he leaned on him.

“Faster,” Drift panted. “ohh, faster…”

Rewind did. Fingers moved faster, other hand holding the base of Drift’s spike as he played with his valve, Drift was pushed past his limit. He went stiff and quiet, stomach painted with his overload.  
Drift sat there, dazed and staring as he came down from his climax. It was a full minute before he could make sense of what Rewind was saying.

“You okay?”

Drift realized he was on the floor. “Yeah.”

“You fell.” Chromedome said, kneeling next to him.

“I’m fine.” Drift said as he sat up. He looked at his plating. “…Bigger issue is, I am sticky.”

Rewind was on it, wiping his armor clean with a napkin. “You really are. Here,” he handed Drift more napkins.

“Thanks.” Drift said. It felt good to be clearheaded again. “For everything.”

“You’re welcome.” Chromedome said, visor bright.

“You definitely owe us.” Rewind said. “No rush, though.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short chapter (●︿●✿)

Drift didn’t know how long he’d been in Swerve’s room. The minibot caught onto Drift’s altered demeanor and had pestered him for details. He didn’t give away too much, knowing Swerve’s reputation for gab, just enough to sate his curiosity.

“I’m not your first, am I?” Swerve asked. “I mean, I doubt... I mean today. Or however long this has been going on.”

Drift was so out of it from his moderate fever he needed a moment to count. “You’re the fourth today,” He answered. “and at this rate, you won’t be the last.” He laid back down in his back, looking at the ceiling.

“Okay,” Swerve said, on his stomach between Drift’s thighs. “so who’s been in here?”

Drift felt fingers poke at the panel covering his interface. “So far, Rewind’s fist.”

“So, what was Chromedome doing?”

“Getting blown.”

“Hah.” Swerve snorted. “Except kissing’s now off the table that is you and me and this moment.” 

“Good thing that’s not where your mouth is going.” Drift smirked, legs parking more as his armor pulled away with a soft click.

Swerve immediately pushed his face into Drift’s valve, hot, wet and sensitive. He enjoyed Drift’s twitches and flinches as he teased the folds with the tip of his tongue.

Drift’s body burned, fans kicking on. “Mmm, yeah…” His hips rolled slowly, pushing into Swerve’s lips. He let out a drawn-out moan. 

Swerve smiled. “Good to hear.” He said, lips tickling Drift as he spoke. He lapped at him, breathing hard before kissing his node.

“Oh!” 

Swerve did it again and again, pressing his tongue hard against him. Drift writhed, gasping as condensation rolled down his plating, collecting in his seams.

One of Drift’s hands was flat on the ground, the other grabbed onto Swerve. They both knew Drift was getting close. Swerve hummed into his valve, and that was Drift’s tipping point.

Swerve slowed down, but didn’t stop. He dragged his tongue over slick folds, feeling the heat and charge radiating off Drift, his every movement in his hands.

“Feelin’ better?” Swerve asked, finally out of his valve.

“Yeah,” Drift panted. He really did. “it won’t last, though.”

“Well, then it's a good thing you’re not going anywhere.” Swerve laughed, pushing a finger into his valve.

“Mmgh,” Drift groaned. “I do work on this ship, you know. Can’t shirk it forever.”

“No, but it can wait a little longer.” Swerve said, curling his finger.


	4. Chapter 4

Drift nearly yelled as each thrust and pullback jostled his frame. “Ah! Ah! Whirl!”

“Shut.” Whirl grunted, hips slamming into Drift’s, claws closing a little tighter “Up.”

He clenched his jaw, hands gripping Whirl’s armored arm and trying to stay quiet. Whirl might stop if he talked to much, Drift had promised he wouldn’t talk during interface before they started.

“Mmgh…” Drift groaned. He could feel the tips of his finials banging into the wall behind him. 

More of Whirl’s weight rested on him, slamming his hips harder. His other claw landed next to Drift’s head, and he shivered when Drift’s legs hugged his waist tighter. “Ohhh yeah, like that... yeah, yeah, yeah...”

Drift arched his back, chest brushing the underside of Whirl’s turrets. He whined, fingertips leaving tiny dents in blue armor. Whirl drove harder into Drift’s valve, thick spike spreading him wide, ridges catching his sensors perfectly. His head turned side to side, hips bouncing into Whirl’s.

Whirl started gasping, sharp and whistling as he threw his head back as his back curved and chest pointed upwards, chest turrets whirring noisily.

Drift’s hands went to the claws that got even tighter around his throat, starting to be uncomfortable, confining, and his fingers held Whirl’s claws open as much as he could with the little energy he had.

“Whirl.” Drift choked out.

Whirl shivered, still wheezing with his spike buried completely. Drift grimaced when he felt hot and wet deep inside.

“Whirl.” He croaked.

“Shut.”

“Whirl.”

Drift’s hands slipped, too weak to fight against Whirl. One hand kept the claw from slicing his throat further, but the other rubbed his spike, hot and throbbing. Whirl groaned, “Good fuck, uh,”

Drift didn’t answer, gasping as he climaxed, holding his spike to his belly and feeling liquid heat run through wide seams. He shook, dripping with condensation.

“Let go.” Drift said, still shaking.

“What?” Whirl asked. His head rolled forward, and his optic flipped back on.

“My throat.” Drift said. “Let go of it.”

Whirl pulled his claw away, seeing the tiny scratches in Drift’s neck that he left. Whirl took a slow step back, watching his spike draw out of Drift’s valve and listening to him moan. Drift’s legs hung weakly over the edge of the bed, breathing hard and enjoying the cooldown despite the near-strangulation.

He felt claws against an inner thigh, riding up his leg and poking at his valve.

“Oh no,” Drift lifted his head in alarm. “you can’t do that.”

“I’m just looking.”

“Look with your optic, not your claws.”

“No.” Whirl said, tips of his claws pulling his valve open. Transfluid started seeping from his folds, and Drift could feel it slowly run down. Drift squirmed as Whirl stared at his valve, wet and sloppy and tender to the touch.

“You done yet?”

“Are you?” Whirl asked, peeking over Drift’s small bump.

“For now,” Drift said. He knew he’d need more, but he wasn’t sure his valve could take a round two with Whirl’s spike. An idea struck him. “but if you wanna lay down and relax, cuddle a little, we c-“

“Hell no.” Whirl said, standing up and making his way to the door. “Call me when you want another hard fragging. But nothing else, you hear me?”

The door shut and Drift stretched, sticky valve seeping more and smiling with satisfaction. 


End file.
